


动物的小故事

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 三个小故事轻快段子
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	动物的小故事

1.  
先寇布是个巫师  
一身破袍子，在森林间穿行  
他捡了只小猫，就把小猫放在头顶，然后戴上帽子  
小猫就趴在他头上睡觉  
所以即使是冬天，先寇布的头顶也不冷  
先巫师抱小猫去喝水  
有一次，先巫师受伤了，手上留下一个恶毒的魔咒造成的伤疤  
小猫伸出粉色的小舌头，轻轻舔  
还有晚上睡觉，巫师把猫搂到怀里  
小猫喵喵喵叫，缩在巫师粗糙的手掌下  
2.  
巫师杨养了条大狗  
哦，不是狗，是狼  
哦，是狼人  
狼人先寇布是人和狼人的混血  
因为先寇布为了保护村民，打伤了邪恶的钦差，要被国王烧死了  
路过的男巫杨把狼人救了下来  
狼人受了伤，没有魔力，维持不了人形，就一直是狼的样子，跟着黑发的男巫  
杨杨带狼去住店  
老板：你这不是狼吗？？？  
杨挠头微笑：这是狗，这是狗  
然后推狼，“叫一个”  
狼只好低头，“汪”地叫了一声  
当天晚上，巫师睡在床上，狗卧在床边  
啊不，狼  
外面突然风声大作  
落叶纷纷被吹起，敲打着窗户  
杨坐起身，揉揉眼睛  
哐当一声，响起了炸雷，杨杨一哆嗦  
然后看见一个精壮的男人站在床边，目光炯炯地盯着他  
在暗夜里，男人的眼睛很亮，像是放着绿光  
巫师杨一阵哆嗦  
然后男人说话了：  
“谁tm是狗？”

第二天接近中午，旅店老板还在对昨晚的雷声心有余悸，就看到昨晚住店的黑发旅客带着狗来结账了  
他眼睛是肿的，唇角好像有点红  
结完了帐，老板还给杨提醒说，说森林里野兽多，要注意安全，牵好狗啊！  
听到“狗”这个字眼，半只脚迈出去的杨一哆嗦  
然后他身后的大狗，哦不，大狼坏坏的用脑袋顶着他的腰，把他推出去了  
3.  
在淡绿色的海面下，是美丽的珊瑚礁，很多小动物生活在那里  
先寇布是海星，擅长捕猎  
海星的捕猎方式是，用五个足抓住猎物，然后把身体中央的嘴顺着猎物壳的缝隙插进去，再张开，就能吃掉猎物了  
杨是个宝贝（贝壳），他的壳不大，圆圆的，很饱满  
下午，贝壳杨懒洋洋地躺在白沙上休息  
然而这时候，危险（海星已经接近了）  
感觉到了天然的危险，贝壳做出了反应  
贝壳收紧闭壳肌（怎么感觉像括约肌），想用坚硬的外壳保护自己  
但是海星早有应对的方法  
海星的嘴沿着贝壳杨的缝隙亲吻  
足轻轻抚摸贝壳的一圈圈螺纹  
在海水的柔波里，贝壳渐渐失去了紧闭自己的力量  
终于，两瓣壳之间露出一点缝隙  
海星硬硬的嘴碰到了贝壳的软肉  
贝壳努力想收缩身体，逃开折磨  
但是海星甚至又伸进去一只足  
在贝壳柔软的身体上搅动  
过了没多久，贝壳就撑不住了，喷射/出乳白色的浑浊，被海星全部吞了下去  
结束以后，贝壳杨脱了力，两瓣壳张开了  
海星继续抚慰贝壳的身体，用有弹性的足揉搓贝壳

后来贝壳里出现了珍珠  
黑色的，散发着异样色泽的珍珠  
是伊谢尔伦  
贝壳杨用一层层的珍珠质包裹伊谢尔伦  
在这个过程中，海星一直趴在贝壳上，懒洋洋的，一动不动

后来，海星打跑了觊觎贝壳的其他各种动物  
比如一只叫罗严塔尔的章鱼，和一只叫莱因哈特的海豚，以及一只叫卡介伦的寄居蟹

贝壳杨有时候和海星先在海底一起漫步  
贝壳杨能游泳，壳一张一张的，特别可爱  
海星先伸出五条肌肉厚实的足，一步一步在白沙上向前走  
然后来了一个赶海的男孩，尤里安  
尤里安很喜欢贝壳，就把他装进水桶带走了  
海星在后面伸起手臂大喊：那是我的！那是我的！  
但是尤里安已经走远了  
男孩把贝壳带回去了  
贝壳奄奄不乐，连壳都不张开  
男孩：这个缸里生物还是太少了点  
于是走回海边，看到了当初那只特别大的海星  
先海星：捡我！捡我！  
于是尤里安把海星捡回去了  
从此生态缸里其乐融融  
4.  
贝壳和海星寿命很短  
后来杨和先寇布转生了  
杨成了科学家，先是潜水员  
杨的专业是，研究海豚  
所以得和和海豚一起游泳  
但首要的是，让科学家学会游泳  
潜水员脱了衣服，拿着潜水衣，跳到水里穿  
这种潜水衣必须湿着穿  
科学家站在小船上，不太敢下去  
潜水员抓住科学家的脚腕，把他拽了下来  
科学家：扑腾个不停，然后被套上了潜水服  
这时候海豚莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯出现了  
莱凑过来，吉在一边守着  
潜水员：！！！！别过来！不许接近他  
科学家：没事的，我们此行不就是为了研究海豚吗  
潜水员眼巴巴看着科学家被坏心眼的海豚吃豆腐  
心里很生气，但尊重科学家的事业，就没有干涉

回了岸上以后  
科学家：怎么动手动脚的？？？  
（但他其实挺舒服的）  
杨想着：不如就从了他？  
然后就从了，当天晚上去开房了

海豚：生气  
老先：得意

完


End file.
